Protect You
by GingerSensei
Summary: Sakura merasa, Sasuke adalah orang yang membuat dinding penghalang dengan orang lain. Bahkan, dengan Naruto dan Sai sekalipun. Hingga ia mendengar cerita dari seorang wanita bernama Megumi. /SasuSaku/Friendship Tim 7


"Apa kau merasa kalau malam ini sedikit berbeda, Itachi?" seorang pemuda yang tengah mengasah samurainya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu, Izumi?" pemuda itu tersenyum ketika kekasihnya datang membawa secangkir teh dan kue dango yang masih hangat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," Gadis cantik berkimono biru itu mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi. Ia menyodorkan teh hangat ke pemuda pewaris Uchiha.

"Kau hanya terlalu tegang dengan kehamilanmu. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Udara malam tidak baik bagimu," Itachi melepas jubah hitamnya, dan menyampirkannya di pundak Izumi. Gadis itu tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap kosong halaman rumah mereka. Terlihat banyak anggota Uchiha muda yang tengah berlatih.

"Aku hanya gelisah. Malam ini adikmu lahir. Tapi, kondisi negara tengah kacau. Sandaime-sama tengah bersitegang dengan Danzo-sama," Itachi tahu kalau kekasihnya-ah isterinya-pintar. Mereka berdua pernah satu tim ketika mendapat misi dan melindungi kerajaan. Tapi, Itachi tengah berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini, yang sayangnya dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh Izumi.

"Itachi-sama! Adik anda sudah lahir! Anda dan Izumi-sama diharap datang ke kediaman utama," Seorang pengawal dari kediaman utama datang tergopoh-gopoh. Seulas senyum bahagia tercetak di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana,"Itachi mengangguk. Beranjak berdiri. Ia membantu Izumi berdiri.

"Malam ini kita akan ke kediaman utama."

...

Kediaman Utama Uchiha.

"Selamat Fugaku-sama. Putera anda laki-laki," Seorang tabib yang membantu persalinan isterinya keluar dengan membawa bayi laki-laki di gendongannya. Ia memberikan bayi itu ke Fugaku. Sang Jenderal besar itu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Kalian urus kebersihan isteriku pasca persalinan," Perintahnya.

"Baik. Fugaku-sama," Setelah kepergian dari tabib itu, Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Ia menunduk. Menatap putra bungsunya yang baru saja lahir. Parasnya benar-benar duplikat dari Mikoto. Terlihat tampan tetapi manis sekaligus.

Selang beberapa menit, sang jenderal memasuki kamarnya. Mikoto terlihat tengah terbaring bersandar. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Fugaku datang dengan menggendong putera bungsu mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka, jarak kelahiran Itachi dan adiknya sangat jauh. Tujuh belas tahun lamanya," Fugaku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia menyerahkan putra bungsunya kepada sang isteri, dan mengambil segelas air putih di nakas.

"Terima kasih Mikoto," Wanita itu menangis karena terharu. Ia mengusap pipi tembam puteranya. Ia akan mendidik putra bungsunya ini menjadi seorang pemuda yang tangguh. Seperti ayah dan kakaknya.

"Fugaku, apa Itachi dan Izumi sudah tiba?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah tiba, Tousan, Kaasan," Itachi bersama Izumi masuk dengan membawa satu keranjang buah. Izumi tersenyum senang melihat bayi yang masih merah di gendongan Mikoto.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Okasama," Pujinya.

"Yah, sepertinya gen ibunya lebih banyak dibandingkan ayahnya," Itachi melirik Fugaku yang mengendikkan bahu pura-pura tidak peduli. Mikoto tertawa.

"Kau sudah mendapat Itachi. Jadi, putera keduamu harus mirip denganku," Mikoto menanggapi kalimat Itachi. Ia perlahan mendudukkan dirinya.

Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu meletakkan putera kecilnya dengan hati-hati ke atas kasur. Ia berpindah ke samping Fugaku dan menatap dua putera-puterinya. Secara tidak langsung, Mikoto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Izumi. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah meskipun sudah berusaha ditutupi dengan senyumnya.

"Izumi, ada yang mengganggumu?" Fugaku dan Itachi memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan intens. Melihat Mikoto yang begitu serius dengan menantunya, sang kepala keluarga berdeham sejenak. Tanda ia mulai serius dan mendengarkan.

"Maaf, Okaasama," Izumi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedikit takut, meskipun hatinya kalut luarbiasa. Entah ini bawaan bayinya, atau memang perasaannya yang memang sensitif.

"Ceritakan saja. Mungkin, kau sedikit enggan jika bercerita dengan Itachi," Dengan penuh pengertian, wanita pendamping Fugaku itu meraih tangan menantunya dan mengusapnya pelan. Senyumnya cukup teduh. Membuat Izumi sedikit lega.

"Entah kenapa, malam ini aku merasa akan ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi,"

Hening.

Tiga Uchiha lainnya ikut terdiam. Ucapan Izumi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi mereka. Terutama Itachi. Pembicaraannya dengan Izumi tentang keadaan Negara Api yang mulai kacau membuat ia mau tak mau mulai memikirkan perkataan isterinya.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi, Zumi-chan?" Mikoto kembali bertanya. Izumi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih baik, kita perketat penjagaan. Entah kenapa, aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh malam ini," Fugaku mengabaikan kalimat isterinya dan memandang ketiganya dengan serius. Ia menatap putera sulungnya. Itachi mengangguk paham. Secara tak langsung, ayahnya meminta ia yang memimpin jika ada penyerangan mendadak.

...

Beberapa penjaga yang tengah berbahagia karena putra sang ketua klan sudah lahir tengah bersenda gurau di pos penjaga. Mereka disediakan beberapa mangkok ramen dan teh hangat.

"Aku turut bahagia atas lahirnya tuan muda." Salah satu penjaga memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi, entah kenapa malam ini udaranya dingin sekali." Penjaga kedua melihat ke langit. Mendung dan kelam, tapi masih terlihat bulan sabit yang mengintip di balik awan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"HEIII! ADA ORANG DI DEKAT GERBANG!" suara teriakan dari penjaga gerbang sontak membuat para penjaga yang berada di pos datang menghampiri. Mereka telah siap dengan katana di tangan.

Sesosok tubuh manusia dengan perlahan mendekat.

SRAK! SRAK!

Jubah hitamnya yang menjuntai hingga ke tanah membuat suara yang mengerikan. Jarak sosok itu dengan pintu gerbang kira-kira ada seratus meter. Ketika berada di bawah lentera jalanan, sosok itu berhenti.

Terlihatlah sebuah pedang yang masih berlumuran darah. Sosok yang ternyata seorang laki-laki itu tak bergeming. Pandangannya menunduk.

"Hei! Siapa kau?!" teriak salah seorang penjaga.

Pria itu mendengus. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendongak. Menatap tajam para penjaga yang sudah memasang sikap waspada.

"Malam ini, matilah kalian semua..." seringai mengerikan terpatri di bibir sang pria.

...

SRET! CRASH!

"AAAHHH!" Suara tebasan pedang terdengar bersamaan dengan jeritan pilu orang-orang yang tertusuk.

"Apa itu?!" Itachi langsung bangkit. Ia mencabut katananya. Izumi juga melakukan hal demikian.

"Biar aku yang memeriksanya," Itachi beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Izumi yang terdiam kaku dengan posisinya. Ia menatap mertuanya.

Sejenak, gadis muda itu terdiam.

Hingga Izumi jatuh berlutut di hadapan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bersujud meminta restu.

"Otousama, Okasama. Aku ingin membantu Itachi-kun. Biarkan aku ikut bertarung. Demi keluarga, dan demi negara. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana aku mati nanti. Asalkan aku bisa mendampingi Itachi-kun, aku siap," Terlalu tergesa dan aneh. Tapi, Fugaku mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya menunggu perintah anda," Fugaku diam. Saat ini, Izumi bukanlah menantunya. Izumi di hadapannya adalah seorang samurai wanita dari divisi pertahanan Negara Api.

"Lindungi keluarga dan negaramu," Dan setelah perintah itu selesai terucap, Izumi beranjak pergi. Menyusul Itachi.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam dan menegangkan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Terlihat banyak mayat bergelimpangan dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Sang kepala keluarga yang berada di kamar tengah menatap teduh ke arah isterinya yang menggendong seorang putera yang baru saja lahir. Tangan sang wanita masih terlihat gemetar dan pucat.

"Mikoto, bawa pergi putera kita. Biarkan aku, Itachi dan Izumi yang menghalau para pemberontak ini," Dengan penuh keteguhan, Fugaku Uchiha memandang isterinya. Kedua tangannya merangkul dengan erat kimono berwarna putih yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Fugaku,.,"pria berwajah tegas itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk, melihat paras puteranya yang lahir beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Berinama ia Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Sekali lagi, kedua tangan Fugaku mencengkeram bahu Mikoto. Wanita itu bisa merasakan keteguhan dalam obsidian kelam milik suaminya.

"Fugaku, pakailah kalung ini. Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti, entah bagaimana caranya," Mikoto memberikan kalung dengan lambang Uchiha sebagai liontinnya. Pria Uchiha itu menatap isterinya yang tengah menahan tangis.

"Fugaku.," tangis Mikoto pecah ketika Sang Kepala Keluarga Uchiha itu memasang kalung itu ke leher Sasuke. Bayi itu mengernyit sejenak, kemudian kembali pulas. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dengan persepsi yang berbeda.

"Lari, dan selamatkan anak kita Mikoto. Ceritakan yang sejujurnya jika ia siap. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat," Fugaku bangkit dan mencabut katananya. Mikoto dengan segera beranjak pergi. Sepasang suami isteri itu melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap walau berlainan arah. Hati mereka sudah teguh.

"Fugaku.," langkah pria itu terhenti. Ia tidak menoleh. Katananya ia pegang dengan erat.

"Hati-hati.," dan pertahanannya luruh menjadi debu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari obsidian kelam sang Kepala Keluarga berjuluk _Hitokiri_ itu.

...

 **Protect You**

Story ©GingerSensei

AllChara ©Masashi Kishimoto

Di fanfiksi ini, Izuna menjadi perempuan. Soalnya, menurutku, nama Izuna cocok untuk perempuan. Jadi, anggap saja ia bibinya Sasuke. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari film _Rurouni Kenshin_. Dan maaf kalau OOC.

Team 7 : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Namikaze Naruto, Sai

...

Mikoto terus berlari. Malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia terus berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Ia patut bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Wanita itu berusaha berlari tanpa membangunkan Sasuke. Bayi itu seolah pengertian dengan kondisi ibunya. Ia tidak rewel dan memilih tidur dan tidak mengganggu.

Hingga tanpa terasa, Mikoto telah tiba di sebuah perkampungan yang berada di ujung hutan. Perkampungan sederhana yang menjadi tujuannya. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya.

"Kau akan selamat, putraku," senyumnya mengembang ketika ia telah tiba di sebuah _dojo_ berada di pinggir desa. Ia membuka pintu gerbang dan menemukan gerbang kedua.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Mikoto dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintu gerbang _dojo_ yang cukup luas itu. Ia mundur selangkah ketika daun pintu digeser. Seorang wanita keluar dengan wajah terlihat mengantuk. Namun, ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Ia terkejut.

"Mikoto neesan?! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Dimana Fu-,"

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kau akan tahu beberapa hari kemudian. Aku titip putera bungsuku. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Didiklah ia menjadi seorang yang berguna bagi negara. Ini permohonan seumur hidupku, Izuna." Izuna yang terkejut hanya terdiam dan mengikuti perintah Mikoto, ketika wanita itu melirik Sasuke.

"Aku percaya kau dan Kenji mampu mendidik Sasuke," Mikoto menyerahkan Sasuke ke Izuna. Wanita itu masih dalam masa transisi. Mikoto juga menyerahkan tas bayi yang cukup besar ke adiknya.

"Neesan, tunggu sebentar.." Izuna tidak dibiarkan bicara.

"Aku pergi. Tolong jaga Sasuke," Mikoto memeluk Izuna dan pergi menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Neesan, kau tidak menginap?!" Izuna berlari mengejar kakaknya. Ketika ia tiba di pintu gerbang pertama, ia sudah tidak menemukan jejak oneesannya.

"Neesan..kenapa ia terburu-buru sekali, dan tadi..apa aku melihat darah di bajunya?" Izuna terdiam. Dadanya seketika menjadi sesak. Ia menunduk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau aman di sini. Sasuke," Izuna mengecup kening bayi merah itu dan masuk ke rumah.

Mikoto yang masih mengawasi Izuna tersenyum sendu. Ia menekan perutnya. Luka goresan dan sambitan samurai yang secara tak sengaja melukainya baru terasa sekarang. Ia tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju ke sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari rumah adiknya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali.

Tangannya meraih air danau yang tenang dan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap luka tebasan itu. Hidupnya tidak akan lama. Tapi, ia bahagia. Ia bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Putera bungsunya.

"Terima kasih, Fugaku, aku bisa tenang sekarang," Dan wanita itu membaringkan dirinya di tepi danau. Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan damai. Perlahan, angin menerbangkan daun-daun pohon di sekitar danau. Membuat tubuh Mikoto tenggelam di danau. Perlahan tapi pasti.

Malam itu, bumi pun seolah turut berduka atas peristiwa yang terjadi pada Uchiha. Hujan deras mengguyur Negara Api. Bumi seolah berusaha ikut mendoakan seluruh anggota Uchiha dibantai malam itu. Tanpa tahu kalau ada Uchiha Izuna dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tersisa.

...

 _17 tahun kemudian.._

"Sasuke!" teriakan khas menggema di _dojo_ yang awalnya terlihat damai. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berlatih pedang hanya diam. Ia menyarungkan kembali katananya dan mendekat ke arah suara. Di sumur, ia melihat kakak perempuannya masih sibuk menimba air. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terlihat kerepotan dengan ember kayu yang sangat besar itu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menimba air? Kaasan berpesan kalau aku harus belanja ke pasar siang ini." Megumi menyingsing kimono biru mudanya, ia menyingkirkan sepuluh ember kayu yang sudah penuh supaya adiknya bisa lewat. Ia bisa melihat pandangan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

"Ini untuk menyiram kebun tomat di belakang. Kalau tidak disiram, kau tidak bisa makan buah itu kan?" Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Tomat itu sayur." Bantah Sasuke pelan. Megumi memberi isyarat verbal dengan tangan. Tanda menghentikan debat kusir yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiram, lalu temani aku ke pasar," perintah Megumi. Sasuke menurut. Dua bersaudara itu menyiram kebun tomat, mentimun, kacang panjang, dan pohon apel yang tumbuh di dekat dengan pohon sakura kesukaan okaasan.

"Mari kita ke pasar." Gadis itu langsung mengambil uang di meja dan mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Neesan, Okaasan?" Megumi menghela nafas. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya sepanjang perjalanan. Terkadang, ia heran dengan adiknya. Sasuke masih saja tidak mempedulikan para gadis yang menyukainya. Padahal, banyak para gadis muda di desanya yang baik dan ramah. Tentu Megumi tahu kalau mereka semua baik, tapi entah ada apa dengan adik datarnya ini.

"Kaasan dan Tousan pergi ke Ibukota. Mereka tengah mengurus sesuatu. Sepertinya, Tousan akan diangkat menjadi Hokage. Entahlah." Megumi mengendikkan bahu.

"Hokage?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Yah, dan kita akan pindah ke Ibukota. Sekaligus pelantikan raja kita yang ke-lima."Megumi tertawa senang.

"Kau senang, Neesan?" Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Gadis muda itu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak selalu bersamamu. Aku tahu kau sangat berpengalaman di Konoha. Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau Ibukota itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang kau duga." Jelas Megumi. Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku paham maksudmu, Megumi. Ingat, aku pernah tinggal di Ibukota selama dua tahun." Megumi mengangguk. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke yang mulai kasar padanya.

PLAKK!

"Apa maksudmu memukulku?!" Sasuke menatap protes ke arah kakaknya. Megumi hanya mendengus sebal.

"Mengingatkanmu kalau aku lebih tua, hehe." Dan samurai muda itu harus bersedia menepuk dahinya melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

...

Keesokan harinya, Izuna dan Kenji tiba di Konoha. Sepasang suami isteri itu tersenyum ketika melihat Megumi menyapu dan Sasuke tengah berlatih pedang. Pria kepalang tiga itu mencabut katananya dan menyerang Sasuke dari belakang.

KLANG!

Sasuke dengan cekatan menahan katana putih yang terlihat berkilau ditempa sinar matahari. Kenji mundur dua langkah. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan sempurna. Menantang sang putra untuk melawan. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, dan dua orang itu mulai menyerang. Pedang lawan pedang berbenturan dengan irama yang seolah seperti tarian. Indah dan berbahaya.

Pada satu kesempatan, Sasuke menggerus pertahanan Kenji dengan mempercepat tebasan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke perut. Kenji yang terlihat sangat fokus langsung menyeringai ketika mendapatkan titik lemah anaknya. Ia mendapati sebuah tiang jemuran di dekat Megumi. Ini akan menarik.

Pria berstatus ayah itu mencecar dengan pedang terarah zig-zag supaya Sasuke kewalahan, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya, dengan pedang lurus ke arah jantung. Membuat Sasuke menangkis berkali-kali. Pemuda raven itu terus mundur hingga terpojok di dekat tiang jemuran. Langsung saja ia melompat ke atas tiang jemuran.

"Tousan, kau mengerikan." Sasuke kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Ia terjun ke bawah, menukik, menusuk leher sang ayah. Tapi, Kenji lebih gesit. Ia dengan cepat menendang kaki Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu terpaksa salto di udara, dan pedang Kenji mengusap kain di bagian punggung Sasuke.

Melihat tanda-tanda ia akan kalah, Sasuke kembali bersalto dan mengunci leher sang ayah. Ia berusaha membuat kuda-kuda sang ayah goyah, hingga pada satu kesempatan, Sasuke menyerang leher Kenji dengan gerakan ingin menebas. Kenji yang mengetahui itu langsung menyentuh pedang putranya dan memutarnya dengan gerakan horizontal. Mereka berdua berputar posisi, dan berakhir dengan pedang mengarah ke leher masing-masing.

Kenji menatap Sasuke dengan senyum teduhnya. Sementara Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kenji. Sang ayah terkekeh. Ia menurunkan pedangnya dan menepuk bahu putra bungsunya.

"Maaf kalau ayah curang. Tapi, tidak bertarung denganmu sehari, entah rasanya sangat lama." Kelakar Kenji. Sasuke mendecih sebal. Tapi, sejurus kemudian, senyum tipis bertengger di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia membungkuk hormat ke ayahnya dan mempersilahkan sang ayah masuk.

Izuna yang tadi langsung pergi ke dapur ternyata sudah siap dengan panci batu yang cukup besar. Ia dibantu Megumi membawa masakan yang baru saja mereka masak. Uap panas masih terlihat mengepul dari panci batu itu.

"Nah, berhubung kemarin kalian belanja cukup banyak, aku tidak belanja lagi. Silakan dimakan." Izuna menyerahkan setiap mangkok kepada anggota keluarganya. Wanita itu tersenyum meilhat Megumi yang makan sembari menjahili Sasuke yang hanya diacuhkan oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Oh ya, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua. Mulai besok, kita akan tinggal di Ibukota. Aku akan menjabat sebagai Hokage disana. Bertepatan dengan pelantikan pemimpin kita yang baru. Setelah Yondaime-sama tutup usia lima belas tahun yang lalu." Wibawa Nakazawa Kenji terlihat. Pria itu memandang keluarganya dengan serius.

"Sasuke, kau akan mendapatkan tugas pertama bersama dengan rekanmu." Sasuke mengernyit. Sepertinya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Kau masuk divisi ANBU Negara Api. Desa Konoha sepakat mengirimu sebagai wakil, dan aku menyanggupinya. Kau sanggup?" Kenji menatap Sasuke yang diam. Hingga kemudian pemuda raven itu mengangguk.

"Aku sanggup, Otousama." Tanpa ia tahu kalau hidupnya akan berubah.

...

TBC/END?

* * *

Salam kenal dengan saya. seorang penulis pemula yang tertarik dengan dunia fanfiksi Naruto. Ini karya pertama saya. Yoroshiku!

GingerSensei


End file.
